Fairy Tail!(SyOC)
by yugaslamada22
Summary: This story takes place one hundred years after the events of fairy tail a brand new Master and a brand new Ace as well has brand new members working together to keep fairy tails legend alive much like their predecessors they have a neck for getting into trouble watch their adventures as they battle the powerful dark guild Devils Heart who's dark plans may spell the end of all (SYOC
1. Fairy Tail!

The Year is X892 and the old members of fairy tail like Natsu and Lucy, Gray and Juvia Wendy and Carla have all died and many more came and went after their legends but while people die legends do not for no matter how many years pass no matter how many masters call this guild a family the legend of fairy tail will never die.

Walking her way through a crowded street was a thirty-one year old woman with long white hair and hot pink eyes she wore a black halter top with a witches hat a pair of formal gloves and a black skirt with long stockings and some black heels.

"It's master Angelica from fairy tail!" shouted one of the bystanders.

"Aw crap! I was recognized!" shouted Angelicia has bat like wings spread from her back and she flew off.

"Crap! Crap! I thought this disguise was perfect I don't usually wear something this revealing I had thought if I wore something I didn't normally wear people would just turn a blind eye or they'll be distracted by my breast to see my face" shouted Angelica has tears welled in her eyes.

"Out of the way!" Angelica yelled has she flew into the guild hall pushing members out the way sending one flying out the roof.

A woman with dark purple hair tied in a up-bun wearing a cream colored wool turtleneck sweater with a pair of jeans and glasses looked towards Master Angelica's room with a sigh and headed up stairs.

"Angelica get out here right now how can you freak out like that just because someone recognized you in the streets" she said.

"S-Shut up Kamori you know I can't handle talking to strangers" said Angelica.

"If you talk to them they won't be strangers any more now will they" said Kamori.

"I don't care if we talked enough to write a book unless you're apart of fairy tail then your a stranger!" shouted Angelica from the other side of the door.

"Any reason you went out dressed like a holiday slut?" asked Kamori.

"Well I figured no one would look at me if I dressed like that" said Angelica.

"You idiot wearing an outfit like that with your curves would make people stare at you more even I couldn't stop a nosebleed from forming" shouted Kamori.

"I'm flattered Kamori but uh I don't swing that way" said Angelica has she opened the door with a smile on her face.

"I'm glad your feeling better master" said Kamori.

"I-Is that a camera!" shouted Angelica pointing to a camera held in a guild members hand.

"N-no" the mage quickly lied hiding the camera behind his back.

"Lies how dare you bring the devils artifact around me!" shouted Angelica has a white light floated behind the mages back and crushed the camera into pieces.

"Phew" "You see that Kamori that's why I was made master and not you because I recognize true evil" said Angelica clenching her fist and making a face has if she did something great.

" I'm pretty sure you're the only person on the entire planet who thinks Camera's are evil and why are you camera shy anyway your a half vampire you don't even show up on photo's" said Kamori.

"Don't you know Camera's capture your soul and the devil keeps them in his scrap book anyone who's picture is in the devils scrap book goes straight down to hell" said Angelica.

"Why...Why is my master such an idiot!" shouted Kamori has she slammed her head against the wall.

"Hey Kamori hold down the fort while I get change" said Angelica has she slipped into her office.

"I mean come on Angelica your thirty-one years old, thirty-one! how the hell are you so shy most people break out their shell when they reach puberty some take a few more years after but A twenty-five year old whose camera shy is unheard of" said Kamori not even noticing Angelica already left.

"Alright this should be alright I mean it's kind of itchy but at least it's not to revealing" said Angelica has she stepped back out.

"That wouldn't happen to be the ruby red sweater I bought last weekend would it?" Kamori asked a tick mark on her head.

"N-No Angelica said a giant smile appearing on her face giving away her deceit.

"You always wore a bad liar!" shouted Kamori has she reached beside her pulling out a long Katana from another dimension.

"Hey? can't we talk about this" said Angelica.

"Take my top off now! shouted Kamori has she swung her sword at the white haired woman.

"Come on Kamori put that thing down you know you don't know how to wield a sword" said Angelica has she dodged another swing.

"You're right but Kamori the wandering swordsman does" said Kamori has the dimensional gate open once more and she stepped into and then stepped out a second later.

"When she stepped back out she wore a white kimono with black flowers all around it her hair which was once in an up bun was now in a long ponytail that cascaded down her left shoulder ended at her lower back.

"Alright me take care of her for me" said Kamori.

"This is such a pain in the ass but I suppose I can do it" said Swordsman Kamori.

"It's been awhile since I've tested my magic against you Kamori but truth be told I wanted to fight the wrestler Kamori I wanted to try and beat her without magic" said Angelica.

"Take off that sweater right now or I'll cut you into one thousand ribbons" said Swordsman Kamori pointing her Katana at Angelica.

"Bwahahaha if you do that then the sweater would be destroyed" said Angelica

"Perhaps you are right" said Swordsman Kamori has she put away her sword.

"I'm sorry Kamori but my skills are useless against such a powerful foe" said swordsman Kamori before the dimensional gate reopened and she stepped through it back to her own dimension

"Looks like I win this round" said Angelica with a smile.

"Master Angelica! the magic council is asking for your presence at the next meeting" said a young guild member with bright orange hair and freckles covering her face her eyes matched her hair she wore a yellow blouse and a black skirt with a pair of platform shoes.

"Tell them to go stick their heads up a donkey's bum I'm not going" said Angelica.

"Ignore the idiot that was somehow made master what do they want" asked Kamori.

"They want you to send a team to investigate Haly's Circus it seems that for months people have been disappearing from that circus".

"They just told us what they wanted why send for us?" asked Angelica.

"I guess they just wanted to see what you looked like" said the guild member.

"What's your name" asked Angelica.

"Uh Trixie" said the guild member with a smile.

"You and three others can take that mission" said Angelica.

"Okay I'll gather the others as quickly as I can" said Trixie.

"Isn't Haly's Circus just subordinates to the dark guild devils heart?" asked Kamori.

"Yes but this would be a chance to find out more about Devil's heart through these clowns" said Angelica.

"So you can be smart if you actually think" said Kamori.

 **Meanwhile in another town...**  
A man wearing a white mask with a purple top at stood atop a platform he wore a purple fishtail suit with a pair of white gloves and white shoes.

"My name is Haly Calypso I am the ringmaster of Haly's Circus" said Haly has he shot his arms out into the air and fire works exploded around him leaving the audience in shock at such talents

There we go the form for Fairy Tail SYOC

Basic

Name:

Nickname:

Epithet:

Age:

Gender:

Sexuality:

Affiliation: (Fairy Tail) or (Devil's Heart):

Personal info-

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

History:

Magical Info

Magic:

Spells: (At least Seven and one last resort)

Status: D-S-class -Accepting Five S-classes for each guild and fifteen members for each.

Example-

Basic

Name: Kamori Belarus

Nickname: Kamo

Epithet: The Gate Keeper, Angelica's Guardian, Ace of Fairy Tail

Age: 30

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Straight

Affiliation: (Fairy Tail) or (Devils Heart): Fairy Tail

Personal info-

Personality: She is a stern and strict woman who often criticizes the words and actions of others and does her best to correct them

Likes: morning coffee

Dislikes: having to go in Angelica's place has representative of fairytail

Strengths: She is tactical smart and with her magic she has an array of abilities she can use

Weaknesses: her physical strength is no more than an average person and she barely knows how to use any weapons but her magic makes up for it

History: As a young teen Kamori was a slave to merchants forced to cook and clean for them. one day she was bought by a man planning to do unspeakable things to her luckily for her that man was in fairy tails radar and fairy tail sent in their strongest mage Angelica Spirama to confront the man but when Angelica arrived the man was dead and she saw two Kamori's one was dressed like a peasant the other wore what seemed to be a luchador wrestling outfit it was at this time Kamori knew about her Dimensional Gate Magic but this was the first time she had ever summoned herself from an other dimension she trained and learnt to summon other Kamori's from other Dimensions quickly becoming S-class thanks to the power and skills of the other Kamoris

Magical Info

Magic: Dimensional Gate Magic- This Magic allows her to not only summon weapons and artifacts from other Dimensions but also summon other versions of herself

Spells: 1: Wandering Swordsman Kamori- Summons a sword wielding Kamori who wears a white kimono decorated by black flowers her hair tied in a long ponytail that cascades down her right shoulder the wandering swordsman Kamori as warrior pride and wants to fight strong armies.

Abilities- Swallow Strike!- A Thrusting Move that attacks the pressure points

Triple Threat Shadow Strike!- Strikes so fast it's as if a shadow has struck her enemies and is able to cut three times in half a second

Circular Deathstrike!- Spins around in a circle sending a tornado of slashing power

Shadowstep- Allows her to walk through shadows

Flash step- Allows her to gain a burst of speeds and make it seem like shes in multiple places at once when in reality she is merely moving at extremely high speeds

2: Wrestler Kamori- Summons a Luchadora Kamori who wears a white mask over her face with purple flames she also wears a purple bra with a pair of short shorts and fingerless gloves she is a tomboy and hopes to never be unmasked

Abilities- Flying Suplex!- Grabs her opponent and jumps into the air and Suplexes her enemies

Clothesline from hell!- Clotheslines her enemies.

Choke Slam!- picks up her enemies by the throat and slams them into the ground

Tornado Tombstone!- grabs her opponent in a tombstone position and slams them head first into the ground while spinning around around in the air.

3: Knight Kamori- This summons a Kamori clad in white armor and wielding a long lance and a shield she comes out riding a great white horse her hair is long and flows freely down her back she is very chivalrous and the most friendly out of all the Kamoris she has a warrior's pride.

Abilities- Flying Lance!- Throws her Lance at her enemies piercing through them

Shield Bash!- Riding on her horse she bashes her shield into her enemies

Trample!- She runs over her enemies with her horse.

Pierce!- Stabs her Lance into her enemies

Kick!- Her horse kicks her enemies sending them flying

4: CowGirl Kamori- Summons A Kamori that wears a cowboy hat cowboy boots and daisy dukes as well has a black and red flannel shirt and uses a magic lasso to tie up her opponents she also utilizes two pistols she is a very clumsy girl and talks with a texan accent

Abilities- Tie him up!- tosses her lasso around her opponent's trapping them

Double Shot!- Shoots both her guns at the same time dealing double damage

Point Blank!- Shoves her pistol into her enemies mouth and fires her gun.

Shootout!- unloads all her bullets into her enemies until she runs out.

5: Ninja Kamori- Summons a Kamori who's hair is tied in a long ponytail and comes out wearing ninja gear she wields two short swords and kunai knifes she is skilled in deception and infiltration and is able to cast basic teleportation magic she is a rival of the Kamori known has the wandering swordsman

Abilities- Teleport!- Self explanatory it allows her to teleport

Cross Slash!- holds her swords in a cross shape and slashes her opponents

Circle Slash- Draws a circle with her swords and sends it towards her opponents leaving a circle shape slash on their bodies

Triangle Slash!- Draws a Triangle with her swords and sends it flying towards her opponents leaving a triangle shape.

Square Slash!- Draws a Square with her swords and sends it flying towards her opponents leaving a square shaped slash on their bodies.

Toss!- Throws her kunai knifes at her opponents.

6: Ranger Kamori- Summons a Kamori who has a pixie cut and wear's light armor with a bow in hand she can be over confident at times.

Abilities- Arrow Storm!- fires an arrow into the sky and then that arrow splits into thousands of others

Piercing Arrow!- Fires a powerful arrow that can pierce through most anything

Elemental Arrows- Fires arrows that either contain lighting, water, air, earth or fire elemental powers

Seeker Arrow- An arrow that will follow it's target indefinitely until it hits

7: Vampire Kamori!- of the Seven Kamori's Kamori can summon without consequence she is by far the most powerful she wear's a black trench coat with a large hat her eyes are red and her ears are pointed

Abilities- Bat Mode- Turns into a bat

BloodSport!- attacks her enemies with tendrils of blood

Regeneration!- Drinks blood and heals herself

Scattering!- scatters into thousands of bats

Blood Minion- Makes blood copies of fellow fairy tail members they don't have there magic's but the do have their skills.

Bloody slash!- slashes her opponents with razor sharp blood.

8\. Ultimate Kamori!- A Last resort spell that combines the original Kamori with her seven counterparts making a powerful warrior able to use each of their abilities such a spell comes at a price for if it is ever to be used not only would Kamori lose access to the other dimensions but she may also lose her life a spell that should only be used against a truly powerful opponent

Status: D-S-class -Accepting Five S-classes for each guild and fifteen members for each: S-class Ace of Fairy Tail


	2. Devils Heart!

Somewhere in Fiore is a mysterious guild a guild that none dare to look for and those who wind up finding it are never heard from again this is the dark guild known has Devils Heart

Sitting in a chair was a young looking woman with hot pink hair and red eyes she wore a frilly white dress with rips at the seems she was short in stature reaching only about 4'11

" Alas I have become guild master of Devils heart!" she shouted in excitement has she sat in the guild masters seat.

"I'm afraid I haven't kicked the bucket yet Lily said an older gentleman whom wore a purple cloak over his head and beneath his cloak he wore silver plated armor, upon his fingers were ten power rings and upon his head he had two small horns his mouth home to rows of razor sharp teeth.

"Master Rajeem I had no clue you'd returned already" said Lily has she hopped out the seat.

"I see your still trying to take my Job Lily Necrimon" said Rajeem giving the woman a glare.

"Apologies Master Rajeem but the chair is just so tempting" said Lily

"Yes I know now how shall I punish thee" said Rajeem has he looked at the rings on his fingers.

"Perhaps a light spanking will teach me the lesson I greatly deserve master" said Lily giving a sly smile.

"For some reason I get the feeling you'd enjoy that so instead I'll punish you with my ring of lost souls said Rajeem has a black ring on his left pinky finger glowed a black fog surrounded Lily and then she disappeared.

"Master Rajeem is there a reason you allowed those clowns to be subordinates to the great Devils Heart" asked a young white haired blue eyed boy whos ear's pointed back he wore a long-sleeve white shirt with a red vest over it his and a pair of slacks.

"Devils Heart cannot afford to be in the spot light right now the weaklings beneath us shall keep the council and legal guilds busy" said Rajeem.

"Where did Lady Lily disappear to?" the boy asked.

"She is currently learning her lesson in the realm of lost souls" said Rajeem.

 **With Lily...**  
What a punishment for a necromancer like myself the realm of lost souls hahaha Master Rajeem never fails to impress" said Lily looking around.

"GET OUT!" one the souls yelled

"Leave!" Yelled another

"Hahaha this is great" said Lily has she looked around not realizing the true horrors of her punishment.

Suddenly the hands of the lost souls began grabbing her arms and legs pulling her into a pit of darkness.

"No! No! No! let me go! you foul creatures I am Lily The Necromancer I command thee now let me go!" Lily shouted has she struggled in the grips of the hundreds of lost souls.

"Get your filthy specter hands off my bum only Master Rajeem is permitted to touch me in my derrier" said Lily has one of the souls grabbed her bum.

"I suppose this is good bye" said Lily has she accepted her faith and closed her eyes letting the souls pull her into the abyss.

And then just like that she was back in the regular world.

"I hope you've learnt your lesson about sitting in my chair" said Rajeem.

"Yes Master I won't do it again" said Lily.

"Why do those words sound so familiar" asked Rajeem.

"That is of no importance" said Lily quickly changing the subject.

"Lady Lily I'm glad you've returned we where just discussing the reason behind all these subordinate guilds" said the boy from before.

"Oh hello James I didn't see you there you must've been over shadowed by masters excellence" said Lily.

"Any who I was wandering what masters ultimate goal is?" James asked in curiosity.

"Are you aware of the existence of the Six Evil Dragon Kings" asked Rajeem turning to the James.

"Oh yes the legend goes five hundred years ago an unlikely alliance between Zeref, Acnologia and a Celestial Wizard defeated and locked away six very powerful and very evil dragons" Are those the six dragons you are revering to?" asked James.

"Yes but the story does not end there sometime in the past wizards not only slayed Acnologia but they also managed to kill Zeref the man once thought to me immortal with the deaths of them both the spells that was used to hide the locations and existence of the evil dragons was lifted now all we need is the keys to the dragons gate and free them from their imprisonment" said Rajeem.

"These Keys wouldn't happen to be Celestial Spirit Keys would they master?" asked Lily.

"Yes each gate requires two keys to open them which means we must gather the twelve zodiac keys in order for my plans to come into action" said Rajeem.

"But Celestial Spirit mages aren't has plentiful as they once wore it would be rare to find one and even harder to find all twelve keys" said Lily.

"I think your focusing on the wrong problem how will we use the dragons once they are freed?" asked James.

"I'm hoping they will pledge loyalty to us once we've freed them but should they not I will be force to use my Commandment Ring and force those evil dragons into submission" said Rajeem.

"I'll have some of my undead soldiers keep an eye out for any Zodiac Keys" said Lily.

"Yes and spread this around the guild and with our subordinates if you fine a celestial wizard bring him or her to us and you'll reap a great reward" said Rajeem.

"Excuse my ignorance Master Rajeem but what use would it be to bring her here?" asked James.

"Only a Celestial Wizard can use the power of Celestial Gate Keys which means we need one to open the dragons gate for us" said Rajeem.

"I see your wisdom knows no rival Master Rajeem" said Lily with a bright smile.

 **Meanwhile back at Fairy Tail...**  
"Mm-mm who should I take with me on this clown quest?" Trixie asked herself has she looked around the guild.

"Look no further little one The White Wolf shall accompany you" said a man of about 5'6 with white spiky hair that shoots upwards with the rest in a long ponytail his eyes are gold in color and his ears are pointed due to his status has a werewolf his right ear is pierced at the top near the points with golden earrings matching his eyes on his body he wears a baggy gi-like jumpsuit that exposes his chest and meets at a black golden buckle belt on his feet he wears a pair of gray boots that cut off before the knee and on his head he wear's a black and yellow headband

"Alright Seth sure you can come but there's one thing I'm trying to fathom over here did you just call yourself The White Wolf?" Trixie asked shaking her head in shock.

"Hey I'll come to?" said a short young man with golden blonde spiky hair and emerald green eyes he is quite short being only 4'9 in height he wears an opened yellow vest over a sarashi on his chest He also wears a pair of colorful puffy shorts with huge pockets on both sides. He's never seen without his gold sun-shaped medallion, which he keeps very close to himself. Another keen fact is that he goes barefoot wherever he goes because he like feeling new places under his soles when he goes on missions.

"Alright Lunick looks like I got my teammates lets go" said Trixie.

"I guess I should give you two a bit of back ground info about the mission" said Trixie.

"Just point me to the person I need to beat up" said Seth.

"Apparently people have been disappearing from Haly's Circus and the council thinks something dark is going on behind the curtain" said Trixie.

"Wow sweet I love the Circus" said Lunick.

"I'll get the mission officially approved by Kamori" said Trixie has she headed over to the bar.

"If your looking for Master Angelica she's locked herself in her room after I told her a group of sorcerers magazine reporters would be here soon for an interview" said Kamori. "Really I had no idea" said Trixie.

"We'll no but it got her out of my hair for a while and she is actually doing some paper work" said Kamori has she took a sip of her coffee.

"I don't really need the master any of the S-classes would do I just wanted to let you know I'm accepting this mission" said Trixie.

"Alright would you like me to send one of the other Kamori's along with you" asked Kamori.

"That's okay we'll be fine" said Trixie has she watched Kamori stamp the mission flyer.

"Alright guys lets go beat some clowns!" shouted Trixie has she headed out the door Lunick and Seth following behind her.

Characters So Far-

Fairy Tail

Master Angelica- Yugaslamada22

Kamori Belarus- Yugaslamada22- S-class

Trixie- Yugaslamada22

Seth Fafnir-Nitrothekidd88

Lunick- Martyn '  
Spots Left- 13 S-class Spots left Five

Devils Heart

Master Rajeem- Yugaslamada22

Lily Necrimon- Yugaslamada22- S-class

James- Yugoslamada22

Spots left Fifteen S-class spots left Five


End file.
